


a minor spectacle

by spacebubble



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider, Post-Canon, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebubble/pseuds/spacebubble
Summary: Things haven't been the same since Odo returned from the Great Link.





	a minor spectacle

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick little scene as a warm-up for a bigger series of scenes in the future. :)

Over at the counter, Odo leans over and whispers something into Quark's ear. It must have been hilarious, because Quark immediately squeals in laughter, startling half the people within earshot.

Neither Quark nor Odo seem to notice, or if they do, they're too preoccupied with one another to care. Odo continues whispering into Quark's ear, and Quark continues laughing at startling volumes. Eventually, the laughter dissolves into giggles, then a series of pleased sighs, as Odo leans in close enough to nuzzle Quark's ear with each word. He rests his hands on Quark's shoulders, gently massaging them through Quark's jacket, and Quark leans back against Odo's chest, tilting his head slightly to give Odo better access.

Garak turns back to Bashir with a resigned expression. 

"I thought it was worse when they were mutually repressed," Garak mutters. He rubs his temples with two fingers. "It isn't."

Bashir deliberately looks past him to beam at the happy couple off in the distance. He leans his chin in his hands. "Well, _I_ think it's adorable. Two star-crossed lovers, finally together at last. Remind you of anyone?"

Garak snorts, but there's a hint of amusement to it. "Not in the least, my dear."


End file.
